1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a scanning method of a touch panel, and more particularly, to a scanning method has both rapid scanning speed and high sensing accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technological development of touch panels, the touch panels are commonly applied in the screen of electric devices such as a mobile phone, a note book, or a table PC. A user performs an input action or an operation through the touch panel so that the user interface is more friendly and much convenient to the user. At present, multi-touch touch panels have become the mainstream in the market, wherein famous companies such as Apple Inc. and Microsoft Inc. have produced related products. Owing to the support of the famous companies, the application of the touch panels is broadened in various aspects such as portable communicating device, automation office equipment, medical and healthy treatment, finance/business, industry, or video games.
Presently, the common touch panels are mainly divided into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. The resistive touch panels are applied in single-touch touch panels, which have low cost, and the capacitive touch panels are applied in multi-touch touch panels, which have the multi-touch function.
The sensing chip used in a multi-touch touch panel usually uses a plurality of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to convert the signals into digital signals for reading and adjusting by a back-end circuit. With the enlargement of the size of the touch panels, the channel amount and the length of each channel are increased to cause the difficulty of the circuit layout and have influence on the sensing accuracy.